The human eye comprises several layers. The white outer layer is the sclera, which surrounds the choroid layer. The retina is interior to the choroid layer. The sclera contains collagen and elastic fiber, providing protection to the choroid and retina. The choroid layer includes vasculature providing oxygen and nourishment to the retina. The retina comprises light sensitive tissue, including rods and cones. The macula is located at the center of the retina at the back of the eye, generally centered on an axis passing through the centers of the lens and cornea of the eye (i.e., the optic axis). The macula provides central vision, particularly through cone cells.
Macular degeneration is a medical condition that affects the macula, such that people suffering from macular degeneration may experience lost or degraded central vision while retaining some degree of peripheral vision. Macular degeneration may be caused by various factors such as age (also known as “AMD”) and genetics. Macular degeneration may occur in a “dry” (nonexudative) form, where cellular debris known as drusen accumulates between the retina and the choroid, resulting in an area of geographic atrophy. Macular degeneration may also occur in a “wet” (exudative) form, where blood vessels grow up from the choroid behind the retina. Even though people having macular degeneration may retain some degree of peripheral vision, the loss of central vision may have a significant negative impact on the quality of life. Moreover, the quality of the remaining peripheral vision may be degraded and in some cases may disappear as well. It may therefore be desirable to provide treatment for macular degeneration in order to prevent or reverse the loss of vision caused by macular degeneration. In some cases it may be desirable to provide such treatment in a highly localized fashion, such as by delivering a therapeutic substance in the subretinal layer (under the neurosensory layer of the retina and above the retinal pigment epithelium) directly adjacent to the area of geographic atrophy, near the macula. However, since the macula is at the back of the eye and underneath the delicate layer of the retina, it may be difficult to access the macula in a practical fashion.
While a variety of surgical methods and instruments have been made and used to treat an eye, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology, it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.